Champagne With A Hint Of Funk
by OfficialFlannel
Summary: [Pop x Disco Bear] Pop is tired of being alone. So in a last-ditch effort to find that special someone, he lets a friend set him up on a blind date. But what happens when this blind date is with Disco Bear! Things get even weirder as the two men find an unlikely bond with one another and share a night neither will ever forget.


"Can't believe Handy talked me into this," Pop muttered as he tried to fix his bowtie in the mirror, "What the hell was I thinking?"

As if summoned by hearing his name, the orange-haired construction worker entered the room. He gave his friend an amused smile as he stared at the man's fumbling hands try to straighten his bowtie. When the sandy-haired man finally got his bowtie looking perfect he turned to face Handy, staring at him with a nervous expression.

"Does my tie look okay? Do you think I should fix my hair? Maybe-"

Handy shushed him, waving his arms in a calming gesture, "You look great, bud. Fantastic."

Pop calmed down a bit, letting out a sigh as he smiled, "Sorry, just be a while since this old guy's been in the datin' game, ya know?"

Handy nodded, "No worries, you're gonna be fine. Just be yourself and it'll all go great."

Pop muttered, "Just be myself. Okay. . .okay, I can do that."

"Great! And don't worry about Cub, I'll watch him until you get back."

Handy then left to go find the toddler, leaving Pop alone as he thought just one thing that wouldn't leave his head.

_**"Wait, who's my date anyway?"**_

_**X X X**_

Petunia was knee-deep in rhinestone covered jackets and was about to snap.

She was just finishing up with picking out a jacket to go with Disco Bear's outfit. It took a bit to find one that was covered in sequins or overly bright orange, but after rummaging through the ginger man's gigantic closet, she found a black blazer and threw it to him.

"Put this on."

Disco Bear caught the jacket with one hand, slinging it over his shoulder as he eyed the girl, "You're still not telling who I'm going on this date with, are ya?"

"Nope. It's called a blind date for a reason."

As Disco Bear slipped on the blazer, his face suddenly split into a grin as he looked at the blue-haired girl. She glanced up from the piles of jackets to find the man's green eyes on her and she stared back at him with a confused frown.

"What?"

"I think I figured out who my date is, little lady."

"Did you really now? Who?"

"You."

Petunia frowned, shaking her head, "Nope. You are completely wrong."

"Is it Giggles?"

"No."

"The shy redhead, Flaky?"

"Nope."

"How about the weird girl who talks to that cucumber or whatever?"

"No! And even if it was any of them, I'm not gonna say yes. Like I said before, it's called a _**blind date**_ for a reason, Disco Bear."

Disco Bear frowned, "Well, where's the fun in that?"

Petunia let out an annoyed sigh and didn't even respond as she just started to throw all of the jackets and tops back in the closet. She just hoped after this date that Disco Bear would finally leave her and her friends alone.

But even that would need a miracle.

_**X X X**_

Pop eyed himself in the rearview mirror as he drove to the town's local high end but also not-so-high-end restaurant, double-checking his appearance. His normally messy sand-colored hair was neatly brushed and his normal bathrobe attire was replaced with a nice pair of jeans and a button-up dress shirt with a black bow-tie. Bit a mix of casual and fancy, perfect for a first date. He looked back at the road, noticing he arrived at the restaurant and quickly pulled into the parking lot as he parked his car. He got out of his car and rushed to the front of the restaurant, entering what looked like a small waiting area. Walking up to the front counter, he waited for a few moments until a server came by and noticed him waiting.

"Good evening, sir! You must be our 6:30 reservation Pop, correct?"

Pop nodded, "Yea. That's me."

"Great! Right this way."

The server led the man through the dimly lit and crowded dining area, weaving through tables and waiters carrying plates full of steaming food. The server stopped at a table with one person sitting at, their face hidden by the darkened dining room lights. The server left as Pop slid into the booth across from the other person and then that's when he saw their face.

"Disco Bear?!"

"Pop?!"

Both called out in unison, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the blind date Handy set me up on."

"Well, I'm here for the blind date Petunia set up for me."

"Wait," Pop frowned, then realization dawned on him as he stared at the other man, "Wait. Wait. What? They set us up on a date? Together?"

Disco Bear shook his head, eyeing the table as he poked at it, "Seems like that to me."

Soon after they came to terms with this revelation, a waitress came by with a few menus in hand. She placed them in front of the men and smiled at them.

"Evening, gentlemen. What would you like to drink?"

Pop thought for a a moment before speaking, "Tea."

"Okay!" the waitress scribbled down Pop's drink order on a notepad before turning to Disco Bear, "And you, sir?"

"A coke."

"Aright! I'll go grab those while you two look the menus!"

The waitress left the men alone once more and an awkward silence fell on the two as they pretended to glance the menu while sneaking peeks at each other, both pretending not to notice the other's eyes on them. Finally after about a minute or so of silence staring, Pop broke the ice. With an even more awkward question.

So. . .you're into men?"

Disco Bear didn't seem surprised at this sudden and blunt question and just gave a hesitant nod, "I'm was never good with the ladies. So after a few months of coming to terms with myself, I accepted that fact that I wasn't a ladies man. I was a man's man."

Pop nodded and Disco Bear eyed him, "What about you? When you figure out you were rooting for the other team?"

Pop ignored the man's weird phrasing and sighed, "Well, after my. . .my wife passed I spent a lot of time at the bar. Drinking away my feelings, ya know? And I started to notice the other men in the bar, how handsome some of 'em were. I would always get drunk and flirt with some of the guys. Some flirted back, others got annoyed and just ignored the drunk old guy."

Disco Bear stayed silent, stunned at the man's confession. He shifted in his seat before coughing and muttering out, "Sorry 'bout your wife."

"Me too. . ."

The two men went quiet again and started to just stare the menus again before Pop felt an arm on his shoulder and looked up, locking eyes with the orange-haired man.

"What?"

"Why don't we get out of here. Go somewhere a little nicer than this."

Pop raised an eyebrow, "Okay. What do you got in mind?"

The other man just gave him a smile and rose from the booth.

"You'll see. Or I guess you won't."

_**X X X**_

Pop followed Disco Bear blindfolded at the ginger's request for it to be a surprise. He walked slowly as the other man gripped his hand and led him to their new date destination. He could feel what felt like gravel or rocks under his feet, he could smell the ocean nearby and briefly wondered just where Disco Bear was taking him. His mental question was answered as he felt the blindfold being pulled from his eyes and he saw where they were.

They were at the pier at the end of town. And in front of the two men was a huge and fancy-looking boat. He caught Disco Bear's amused smile at what was probably a look of surprise on the sandy-haired man's face.

"Is this your boat?"

"You bet, baby~" Disco Bear nodded

Then he climbed up the step ladder on the edge of the boat and climbed aboard. He held out his hand and Pop grabbed it and felt nearly weightless as the ginger man heaved him up on deck. Disco Bear then went over to the boat's helm and got the boat out of the port and into the water. They sailed across the water for a few minutes or so until the port and the town disappeared behind them and all they could see was the ocean for miles. The stars had come out and it was a breathtakingly beautiful sight as Pop stared up at them in awe. Disco Bear went up to him and without either realizing, the men's hands intertwined and Pop whispered.

"Would you look at that! Isn't this beautiful?"

Disco wasn't watching the night's sky, but instead, he stared at Pop, a small smile on his face as he replied.

"Absolutely beautiful."


End file.
